


Tabula Rasa

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tabula Rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981800) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



– Шерлок! Какого черта ты не отвечаешь на телефон? Клянусь, если ты опять заблокировал номер, я… 

Лестрейд прогрохотал по лестнице и ворвался в квартиру консультирующего детектива, но тут же остановился, как вкопанный, уставившись на незнакомого человека, который спокойно уставился на него в ответ.

– Я полагаю, вы видите, что Шерлока в данный момент нет дома.

Хороший выговор, дорогой костюм, вид такой… достопочтенно ожидающий. Клиент, что ли? Пришел на встречу, а Шерлок опаздывает? Странно, что Джон допустил такое. Обычно добрый доктор отлично отслеживал все назначенные встречи Шерлока, учитывая то, что в основном именно с их помощью они оплачивали счета. 

– А, ладно… а вы не знаете, когда он вернется?  
Аккуратная фигура повертела в руках зонтик и охватила Лестрейда внимательным и цепким взглядом, напомнив ему о человеке, на встречу с которым он сюда пришел. 

– Увы – нет. Однако я имею подозрение, что ожидание не будет бесконечным, учитывая тот факт, что квартира была оставлена открытой для любых праздношатающихся.

Лестрейд понадеялся, что это определение к нему не относится. Пытаясь выглядеть как можно непринужденнее, он запустил руку в волосы и провел так, чтобы пригладить встрепанные ветром прядки. Другая рука тем временем опустилась в карман пиджака и надавила вниз в попытке расправить основные морщинки и складки ткани. Он и понятия не имел, зачем это делает, но, очевидно, его мозг сам выбрал курс действий, не утруждаясь объяснением таких глупых вещей, как причины.  
– А… Ну, ладно…

– Конечно, вы можете подождать. Я считаю, это будет правильным выбором, учитывая неспокойное состояние погоды. 

Лестрейд бросил взгляд в окно и убедился в том, что за мгновения, проведенные в квартире Шерлока, небо успело изрядно потемнеть, а грохот в отдалении был не очень-то похож на шум машин. 

– И правда, неплохой план. Я… 

Если незнакомец был клиентом Шерлока, не стоило сообщать ему, что Лестрейд из полиции. Во всяком случае, Джон бы голову снял тому, кто спугнул человека, готового им заплатить. 

– Я Грег. 

– Твердо звучит. И, уверен, весьма вам подходит.

– Э-эм… Спасибо. А вы?..

А теперь, похоже, мозг занялся коллекционированием и каталогизацией улыбок, потому что та, которая только что появилась на лице незнакомца, ушла в архив под ярлыком «крышесносная».

– Майкрофт.

Окей… Необычно, но этому джентльмену походит идеально. Возможно, он из тех, у кого в семье деньги и влияние водились еще в доисторические времена.

– Приятно познакомиться, Майкрофт. А может… Как насчет чашки чая, пока мы ждем?

Ха! Приятно обнаружить, что непроницаемый фасад можно слегка поколебать, даже если это видно только потому, что он, Лестрейд, изрядно попрактиковался, подмечая едва-заметные-когда-он-не-хотел-чтобы-их-замечали колебания Шерлока. 

– Не будет ли это несколько бесцеремонным…

– Ну уж! Учитывая то, сколько раз Шерлок врывался ко мне домой и хватал все, что попадалось ему под руку, будет только справедливо, если я стяну у него чашечку чаю. Даже две чашечки – и он все равно останется мне должен. И это я даже не начал считать, сколько кружек пива задолжал мне Джон за время совместных походов в паб…

Лестрейд вошел на кухню, отложил в сторону папку, которую принес с собой, и начал наливать воду в чайник. Через несколько секунд послышались шаги – новый приятель явно решил к нему присоединиться. 

– Почему бы вам не поискать печенье, Майкрофт? Джон всегда тут припрятывает пару-тройку упаковок. Хотя чтобы найти вкусные, надо постараться – Джон говорит, если не засунуть их куда-нибудь подальше, Шерлок обязательно съест их в один присест – просто из вредности. Не ест… Ох, что за чушь.

Н-да, возможно, он-таки выбрал в итоге не лучший способ обращения с потенциальным клиентом великого консультирующего детектива. Хотя, учитывая, что Лестрейд не был секретаршей, а Майкрофт не откланялся и не удалился, он будет вести себя дружелюбно и радушно. Но, может быть…

– Знаете, мне, наверное, стоит спросить – вы клиент? Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы у вас сложилось плохое впечатление о ребятах. Они по-настоящему хорошо делают свою работу, честное слово. Я бы даже сказал – они лучшие. 

– Клиент? Слава небесам, нет. Скорее… старый знакомый. 

Фух! Значит, Майкрофт уже имеет представление об этих двоих, и даже если Лестрейд о чем-то проболтается, это не потопит финансовый корабль Шерлока. 

– Ладно, хорошо. Просто забеспокоился, не испортил ли я им бизнес. Ну как, нашли печенье? 

Такие представительные мужчины не должны мелодично мычать себе под нос, но Лестрейд не мог не признать, что у Майкрофта это очень даже неплохо получалось в процессе исследования кухонных шкафчиков. 

– Доктору Уотсону стоит принимать во внимание доминирование одной из рук, когда он укрывает важные предметы. Я уже обнаружил первый объект.

– Да! Очень вкусные, кстати. Отличная работа, Майкрофт! 

Такие представительные мужчины еще и не должны расплываться в улыбке, демонстрирующей на 95 процентов превосходство триумфатора, а на пять – смущение от комплимента. Однако этот экземпляр, похоже, любит ниспровергать стереотипы. А заодно и нажимать на определенные кнопки в мозгу Лестрейда, на которые уже давненько никто не нажимал. Кнопки, управлявшие рычагами и механизмами, которые не стоит обсуждать в приличном обществе. 

– Воодушевлен вашим поощрением. Возможно, это принесет мне еще одну победу. О, но вам все-таки не следует упускать из виду чайник, Грегори. 

Черт, он даже не заметил, что чайник уже вскипел. И Грегори… Назвал бы его так кто-нибудь еще – Грег бы ему устроил веселую жизнь. Но Грегори звучало не так уж плохо из уст человека, который только что охарактеризовал оказавшуюся у него в руках банку орегано, как «выращенную на ферме высушенную траву массового производства». 

– Что продается, то и покупаем, знаете ли. А вы… вы много готовите? Гурман, наверное, да?

Майкрофт обернулся, и Лестрейд не мог не признать, что такой профиль нужно чеканить на монетах. 

– Не могу утверждать, что много времени провожу на кухне, но когда у меня есть возможность, я действительно получаю удовольствие от тонкостей приготовления различных блюд. 

– Везет же вам. Я вон даже за чайником присмотреть не могу, что уж говорить о готовке чего-нибудь посложнее пасты или тостов. Но ведь для таких, как я, и изобрели заказ еды на дом, так?

– Только если заказывать ее в достойном месте. Прошу вас не разочаровывать меня восхвалением заведений, которые существуют более чем в одном экземпляре в границах нашего славного города. 

– Вы про фаст-фуд? Ну, не могу сказать, что девственник в этой области – иногда больше просто некуда пойти во время рабочей смены. Но с гордостью могу сказать, что, если у меня есть выбор, я туда не отправлюсь. У меня в телефоне есть небольшой списочек – куда звонить, если хочешь поесть китайской еды, тайской, итальянской… отличное место с итальянской кухней, кстати, – «Вивальди», там дают лучшие…

– Тортеллини. 

– А, так вы их знаете?

– Весьма хорошо, хотя я удивлен, что их знаете вы. Это заведение – вполне вероятно наименее разрекламированное, хотя то, что они готовят, гораздо лучшего качества, чем в других подобных местах. 

– Полностью согласен. Я перепробовал кучу мест, но это заведение запросто всех кладет на обе лопатки.  
– Поэтому вы и включили их в свой список самых лучших.

– Именно! Вот, ваш чай… добавьте в него что хотите, по вкусу, и… как это вам удалось найти еще три пачки печенья?!

– Боюсь, доктор Уотсон не очень приспособлен к шпионским играм. Если бы ему приказали охранять стандартные документы «Особо секретно», нам всем бы пришлось срочно вспоминать уроки выживания при ядерной бомбардировке.  
– Пригнись и прикройся?

– Разумеется. Отсюда мое пристрастие к ношению с собой зонтика. 

Лестрейд сам смутился от своего громкого фырканья, но Майкрофт в ответ на него улыбнулся.

– Ну, раз такое дело, может, и мне надо обзавестись зонтиком.

– Я рекомендую только лучшее. 

Лестрейд плюхнулся на один из кухонных стульев, сдвигая в сторону большую стопку шерлоковского барахла, и жестом предложил Майкрофту к нему присоединиться. На мгновение он задумался, не нужно ли ему, раз он играет здесь роль хозяина, раздобыть тарелку для печенья, но в итоге решил, что он все-таки не настоящий хозяин, а поэтому просто открыл пачку и достал оттуда печенье, с удовольствием заметив, что Майкрофт последовал его примеру. На заднем плане их очаровательной домашней сценки слышалось, как по стеклу барабанили тяжелые капли дождя. 

– Вы были правы – действительно дождь пошел, – заметил Лестрейд.

– Надеюсь, Шерлок и Джон не попали в эпицентр непогоды. С Шерлоком становится несравненно труднее общаться, когда он чувствует себя некомфортно. 

– Верно. Но при этом он скорее примет нож в сердце, чем согласится снять пальто, хоть на улице жара, хоть потоки с неба. Ему надо было дать этой чертовой штуке имя.

– Он и правда любит драматические эффекты, это точно. Мне любопытно, если произвести здесь поиски, не обнаружатся ли фотографии, сделанные исключительно с целью запечатлеть его силуэт с развевающимися полами.

Лестрейд рассмеялся и мысленно сделал ставку на то, что подобные фотографии определенно обнаружатся, если заглянуть в телефон к Джону.

– Можно мне поинтересоваться, Грегори… что привело вас сюда в столь ненастный день?

Раз уж выяснилось, что Майкрофт не клиент, наверное, ничего страшного не случится, если Лестрейд расскажет ему о своей работе, так?

– Принес дело, чтобы Шерлок на него взглянул.

– Дело? Вы, случайно, не в силовых структурах работаете? 

– Угу, и когда я сам не могу найти, к кому применить силу, я прошу Шерлока немного мне помочь. 

– Весьма эффективный подход. Мудрый человек использует все имеющиеся в наличии ресурсы, чтобы продвинуться в своем деле. 

– Ну, я не знаю насчет эффективности – иногда приходится несколько часов тратить на то, чтобы его уговорить, но дело в итоге и правда продвигается. 

Лестрейд проследил взглядом за тем, как Майкрофт одним укусом прикончил печенье, которое ел, а затем потянулся за папкой с деталями дела. 

– Погодите, вам нельзя это смотреть…

– Значит, это будет нашим маленьким секретом, так? Хмммм…. Не могу не восхититься основательностью, с которой вы подошли к расследованию. Жаль, однако, что вы не предоставили информацию об особенностях волосяного покрова тела вашей жертвы.

– О чем это вы?

– Да так, небольшой вопрос генетики. В любом случае, вам следует принять во внимание эту информацию, когда вы приведете вот этого джентльмена в суд.

Майкрофт пододвинул к нему фотографию одного из свидетелей, и Лестрейд уставился на нее, словно надеясь увидеть какой-нибудь знак с подсказкой, что, черт побери, тут происходит. 

– Этого?

– Именно. Я абсолютно уверен, что стоит вам еще немного подумать и собрать кое-какие факты, вы наберете весьма впечатляющее портфолио, которое можно будет представить обвинению. 

Лестрейд чувствовал себя примерно так же, как во время фокусов Шерлока с вытаскиванием кролика из шляпы, и это было совсем не то, что он мог бы ожидать от джентльмена, который в данный момент занимался оцениванием кулинарных достоинств двух кондитерских изделий, покоившихся у него на ладони. 

– Берите лимонное. Вы уверены насчет своих выводов? Вы тоже, что ли, что-то вроде детектива? 

– Быть сваренным заживо стало бы для меня более счастливой судьбой. Я просто получаю удовольствие от того, что время от времени разгадываю загадки. И вы оказались правы… лимонное весьма недурно. 

– Я… э… я подумаю и…

– Уверяю вас, что я прав.

– Да, но…

– С удовольствием заключу с вами на это пари. 

Пари? Вот теперь Майкрофт говорил с ним на одном языке. Причем говорил с оттенком мурлыканья, что, прямо скажем, не способствовало попыткам Лестрейда скрыть явные признаки возбуждения. 

– Окей, и какова же ваша ставка?

В рот Майкрофта отправилось еще одно печенье. Внимание Лестрейда оказалось привлечено к его губам, чуть ли не выпятившимся в процессе обдумывания ответа на вопрос. 

– Ужин в «Вивальди».

А вот это было неожиданно. Очень неожиданно. Однако это была весьма интересная ставка. Под «интересной» Лестрейд имел в виду, что, вероятно, она даст ему возможность поближе исследовать эти самые почти надутые губы Майкрофта – и даже весьма интимным способом. 

– Я выигрываю – вы платите, вы выигрываете – я плачу?

– Именно так. 

Иногда совершенно неожиданные вещи сваливаются тебе прямо на колени – и Лестрейд не дослужился бы до своего нынешнего положения, если бы упускал их. Особенно если эти неожиданные вещи включали в себя вечер с чрезвычайно утонченной и бодрящей персоной, ни разу не пожаловавшейся на его чудовищный чай. 

– Ставка принимается.

– Какая ставка?

– Майкрофт! Что ты здесь делаешь?

Лестрейду выдался еще один шанс понаблюдать за победной версией улыбки Майкрофта, когда этот человек в идеальном, пошитом на заказ костюме обернулся и посмотрел на промокшую до нитки парочку. 

– Вообще-то, я ожидал тебя. Однако в процессе я направил свое внимание на гораздо более интересный объект. 

И почему у него начали гореть щеки? Неужели грипп? Оставалось только надеяться, что Лестрейд свалится с температурой уже после закрытия дела и своего ужина на спор с Майкрофтом. 

– Однако у Грегори есть дела, которые вам необходимо обсудить, так что я перенесу нашу беседу на другое время. 

Лестрейд, игнорируя произнесенное хором «Грегори?», не спускал глаз с Майкрофта, извлекшего из кармана пиджака дорогую ручку, чтобы написать ею что-то на салфетке (да-да, Лестрейд все-таки проявил достаточно гостеприимства, чтобы выложить на стол салфетки). 

– Когда дело будет закрыто, очень прошу позвонить мне и сообщить о результате. После этого мы обсудим наши планы.

В следующее мгновение Майкрофт уже был на ногах и оказался у покинутого им ранее кресла, чтобы забрать зонтик, а заодно и выглянуть в окно. Погода как раз менялась к лучшему – ливень постепенно вырождался в моросящий дождик. 

– Этот ваш зонт, он от дождя тоже защищает, не только от ядерных нападений?

Джон, который шел к мойке, чтобы снова набрать воду в чайник, бросил на сидящего за столом Лестрейда недоумевающий взгляд. 

– Это весьма универсальное средство, которое может также отражать атаки акул и защищать от кислотных дождей. Очень приятно было встретиться с вами, детектив-инспектор. С нетерпением буду ждать вашего звонка.

Майкрофт улыбнулся последний раз, и Лестрейд не мог не расплыться в ответной улыбке, когда тот подмигнул ему, перед тем как царственной походкой выплыть из квартиры. Вот это выход так выход… И… погодите-ка! Ведь он же не упоминал свою должность! 

– Что он тебе сказал? Джон, пощупай ему пульс! Я проанализирую содержимое его чая…

– Шерлок, что ты вообще несешь?! 

Детектив уставился на Лестрейда, а тот просто откинулся на спинку стула – пускай парень развлекается. 

– То, что ты спокойно сидел за одним столом с Майкрофтом, подразумевает, что он подверг тебя какой-то форме ментального контроля. Мне нужно выяснить, было ли это вызвано химическими веществами – или он просто надругался над твоим слабеньким сознанием. 

– Ну, знаешь ли, вот это было злобно и некрасиво. Джон, ты можешь держать его пасть закрытой – или мне нужно купить тебе скотч?

– Вообще-то, на этот раз я вроде как на его стороне, приятель. С чего тебе взбрендило распивать тут чаи с Майкрофтом?

– Потому что он тут оказался, когда я пришел сюда с делом.

Лестрейд махнул папкой в сторону Шерлока, который тут же выхватил ее и начал пролистывать содержимое. 

– Хмммм… Ни одного описания характера оволосения. Обычная небрежность твоих криминалистов. Однако… о. А зачем ты засунул фотографию убийцы под свою чашку с чаем?

– Что? Вот блин… окей, она не повредилась. Погоди-ка… ты имеешь в виду, что вот это – мой подозреваемый?

– Очевидно. То есть – наверное, мне надо сказать, очевидно для любого, кто обладает хотя бы крупицей интеллекта?

– Он это сделал?

– Я так и сказал.

– Вот этот вот парень?

– Грег, у тебя что, приступ какой-то?

– Нет, доктор Уотсон, я думаю о своем банковском счете – и о том, смогу ли я что-то на него доложить, чтобы хватило на проигранный ужин с Майкрофтом.

Сдвоенное аханье практически выкачало из кухни весь кислород.

– Ужин?

– С Майкрофтом?

– Ну да. И что? Мы поспорили. Он вытащил вот эту фотографию из папки – и проигравший должен будет заплатить за ужин. Хотя это был и не настоящий спор – в любом случае я заполучу себе свидание, как только расквитаюсь с этим делом.

– Свидание?

– С моим братом?

Невозможно получить сотрясение мозга, не двигаясь с места, но у Лестрейда было такое ощущение, будто его мозг со скоростью света врезался в стенку черепа.

– Брат? Майкрофт – твой брат?

– Джон, меня сейчас стошнит.

– Майкрофт… Чувак в костюме за миллиард долларов – твой брат?

– Еще как стошнит. Джон, принеси таз побольше. 

– Чувак с отличным чувством юмора, который умеет готовить, знает лучший итальянский ресторан в городе и ест печенье, как бог секса, – твой брат? 

– Все, я уже труп. Джон, вызови гробовщика.

– Ну что ж… Повезло мне, значит.

Лестрейд расплылся в широченной улыбке и отпил чай из чашки Джона – добрый доктор уже несколько минут пребывал в состоянии ледяного изваяния. Брат Шерлока. Это вальяжное, шикарно одетое воплощение соблазна – брат Шерлока Холмса. А это значит, что его зовут Майкрофт Холмс. Вот это имя… идеальное, чтобы выстанывать его на шелковых простынях при свете свечей… 

– Прекрати воображать моего брата в эротических фантазиях! Джон! Помоги мне! Я теряю сознание…

– Ну и отлично – мы насладимся тишиной. Грег… ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

– Джон, я думаю, что это отличная идея. Я получаю свидание с красивым и умным мужчиной, а в качестве бонуса – разъяренного Шерлока. Что может быть лучше?

Джон забрал было обратно свой чай, но подумал как следует и подошел к буфету, чтобы достать оттуда бутылку хорошего виски. 

– Ну что ж, если вы двое друг с другом поладите, Шерлок может заполучить в результате зятя, и вот это будет поводом для отличного веселья. 

Тихий стон, раздавшийся со стороны мокрого и мрачного куска плоти и ткани, съежившегося у стенки, ничуточки не испортил Лестрейду настроение. У него было такое ощущение, что они с Майкрофтом непременно поладят. Точнее – уже поладили. И теперь его ожидал вечер хорошей еды, вина и других напитков в очень стильном заведении, в процессе которого он сможет убедиться в степени своей правоты. 

– Хорошее веселье никогда не помешает. И… да, у меня закончилась смена, так что плесни-ка мне этого виски, и мы сможем обсудить, что мне надеть на мое большое свидание. Шерлок, у тебя есть идеи?

– Смирительную рубашку.

– Ну вот, веселье уже началось. То ли еще будет!


End file.
